callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR
The Remington "ACR" (Adaptive Combat Rifle), or Magpul Masada, is modern day assault rifle. It is an updated version of the Masada Adaptive Combat Weapon System, which was made by Magpul prior to their licensing agreement with Bushmaster, and later Remington. The weapon borrows traits from other firearms, most notably the ambidextrous operating handle in a forward position, similar to the SCAR-H, as well as a polymer construction akin to that of the Heckler and Koch G36. Its internal components are heavily influenced by the AR-18, an updated version of the AR-15 (the original M16 design) that was more reliable. The ACR is intended to fire with 5.56x45mm ammunition and uses M16 barrels, and it can have M16 type magazines inserted. The Remington ACR is unlocked at level 48 in online and multiplayer. Modern Warfare 2 uses the 14.5 inch Carbine variant. The ACR is only used by TF141 and by the Shadow Company. It is also commonly used by Ghost and Roach of TF141. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACR is first used in the mission Cliffhanger, with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and Heartbeat Sensor attached, although it is also present in the first mission S.S.D.D. as one choices of weapons for running the Pit, located inside one of the weapon crates with a holographic sight attached. The design of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 bears heavy resemblence to the original Masada Rifle design by Magpul rather than the actual ACR manufactured by Remington. Its damage is equivalent to the M4 Carbine but is much more accurate, having the least recoil of any of the fully automatic weapons with minimal sway which makes up for its low damage. Because of the ACR's low recoil, it is recommended to be used in mid to long range fights and avoid close range encounters, though Stopping Power can help. Because of its low damage, Stopping Power can be used although it is not absolutely necessary. In multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 48. The ACR has less recoil than the M4, making it more accurate while doing the same damage, meaning that the M4 becomes obsolete upon unlocking the ACR in terms of long range firepower. In close quarters, the M4 still possesses a higher rate of fire. Most attachments work well with this weapon. All of the sights including the long range attachments like the ACOG scope and Thermal Scope can be used with it, due to its very low recoil and sway when aiming down the sights with them. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) File:Acr 6.png|ACR Image:Acr_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Trivia *On the side of the weapon it says "Maneemagusswa Mamdaero, Cal 5.56 Euro" *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Modern Warfare 2. * The Cliffhanger version of the ACR can also be found in "Just Like Old Times". This version can hold 1260 rounds at once. The normal version can only hold 630 rounds. * Its fire sound is very similar to that of the SCAR-H, even though they are different caliber. *In Just Like Old Times you can have two ACR Holographics at one time, the only difference being their camo patterns. *In reality the ACR is very flexible as it can be customized inside-out. This means that you can change the gun's internal compartments such as the barrel. In fact, the ACR can be customized to fire even 7.62x39mm bullets, which are mainly used by the AK-47. Therefore, it CAN use any assault rifle ammo, but it's suspected using the 5.56x45mm for every ACR in the game. *A black ACR with a Heartbeat Sensor,Suppressor, and a Red Dot Sight can be found and used in "Just like Old Times". *When looking through the iron sights it has no sway. *The ACR is very similar to the G36C in Call of Duty 4. *Much of the ACR's controls such as the charging handle, fire controls, safety and mag release are ambidextrous, unlike the M4/M4A1 which has controls only meant for right-handed people. *The basic design of Modern Warfare 2's ACR bears a heavier resemblance to the original Magpul Masada rifle rather than the ACR manufactured by Remington. In Create-A-Class, when you look at the ACR, there are many things that are the same to the original Masada such as the line in the stock, which indicates a folding stock just like the Masada's, the adjustable cheeckplate indictaed by the trapezoid-like figure on the top of the buttstock, and the iron sights. *On most levels on the campaign,Ghost can be seen wielding an ACR with the ACOG Scope. *The ACR looks larger than any assault rifle when seen from third person. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer